Feng U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,656 discloses a telescopic rod including a reel pole carrying a flag, and a hollow handle having a longitudinal slit formed in the handle. The assembly is adapted to accommodate the retraction of the reel pole into the handle and the flag around the pole within the handle.
A telescoping flagpole and a pair of pole grips are illustrated in Eder Flag Manufacturing Co., Inc. 1995 Supplemental Price Catalog. Each of the clips includes a ring portion for gripping a pole, and a flag holding portion with releasable interconnected ends.